


But I Don't Like To Socialize

by vemod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Partying, Short, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vemod/pseuds/vemod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets talked into having a party thrown for him for his 18th birthday, without being told about the tiny detail that the party will actually be held at his house. And when a lot of people show up at his doorstep and flood inside, Castiel never counted with Dean Winchester, his crush for four years, being one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Don't Like To Socialize

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because of implied underage drinking.

Castiel had never liked parties. He couldn’t remember a single time when he’d actually had fun and enjoyed himself at a party, when he’d thought 'This was fun, let's do it again!' and gone to another one. No, never ever in his entire life had he been especially fond of partying; the concept of a group of people gathering together and dancing while consuming copious amounts of alcohol confused him greatly, and he saw no meaning in it. People told him all of that was bullshit; that he couldn’t simply  _not_ like to have fun with friends on a late evening, but he was speaking the truth when he said he didn’t like it. Frankly, he didn’t like socializing either for that matter, as he was quite possibly the most untalented and useless person when it came to communicating with people.

But, of course, if he wouldn't come to the party, the party would eventually come to him. And that was exactly what happened.

It was his 18th birthday coming up, it would be on the Friday of the week of which a Monday had already gone by, and Castiel was just chatting along with the few friends he had actually managed to make and keep at his high school that was everything but ideal in his taste. Castiel wasn't talking much, mostly he just stood and fixed his eyes on a point, daydreaming, but as he heard his name being called, he looked up.

"Cas, isn't it your birthday this Friday?" Balthazar, Castiel’s blonde exchange student friend from England asked him, and he nodded. Yes, yes it was his birthday this Friday.

"You have to let us throw a party," Meg said, a glint of excitement in her dark eyes as she put a hand on her hip, the movement making her almost black locks bounce just a tiny bit. "You haven't thrown a party in ages now, Clarence. You haven't even gone to one for possibly your entire life. You need one."

Castiel’s lips twitched and curved into a smile, which he hid by looking down at the ground.  _Clarence_. She called him that all the time, but he'd grown rather fond of the nickname to be honest, although he had no idea why she'd started calling him that in the first place. It was a pop culture reference for sure, but Castiel didn’t know what it was supposed to refer to as he wasn’t that great at consuming film or staying updated with that kind of stuff, at all. "I don't know," he said, looking up again as he fiddled with his hands a little bit. "I don't think that's really necessary-"

"Oh, but it is!" Balthazar interrupted, and Castiel wondered if the drama in his voice was played or if he was just being himself. He’d thought Balthazar’s accent was fake at first but apparently he’d been wrong. He did sound more English than English people though, so it hadn’t really been that strange. "Look Cas, you barely set your foot outside, ever, so Meg and I both think this would be a golden opportunity for you to meet some people and socialize for once, hmm? What do you say?"

"But I don't like to socialize," Castiel countered, but his argument seemed invalid in this conversation. 

"Just let us do this," Meg said, giving him a look. "Your birthday party. It'll be fun."

Castiel was conflicted, and had to think about it. But, after all, what was he so afraid of? What could possibly go wrong and if something did, what was the worst that could happen? Someone could die, probably. But how likely was that? Not so. Balthazar and Meg were his friends. Surely they would be able to handle this.

"Okay," he said, giving a faint smile, and both Balthazar and Meg smiled back big at him while he was wondering what kind of roller coaster ride he’d just got himself onto.

 

*******

 

Castiel didn't own a lot of 'party clothes', but he thought that what he had on at the moment looked fairly good on him as he looked in the mirror on the Friday that was his birthday. He wore dark skinny jeans and a hoodie, a jeans vest on top, and he'd decided to use contacts instead of glasses which he usually wore, because he knew he could easily lose them and it'd be pure hell trying and find them again. He checked the time - it was 7:09 in the evening now. A frown spread on his face. Meg and Balthazar said they'd be at his house by 7 to get him to the party, but they still hadn't showed up. He'd called Meg, but she hadn't answered, and now he was worrying. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? Maybe he should just leave a message and say he got caught up with something else? He was a terrible liar though, everyone knew that. But maybe he should just text either of them and say that something happened and that he couldn’t attend, that-

Castiel was interrupted by the doorbell, suddenly sending a ringing tune through the house. He walked down the stairs and opened the door, only to be left speechless at what he saw. A whole load of people stood by the door, looking at each other and pushing each other here and there to get inside the house. A few people were holding bottles or packs of beer, others huge bags of snacks, others nothing at all. Meg and Balthazar stood in front, and shouted a cheery 'Happy Birthday!' in Castiel’s face. As if it was a signal, the people started trying to make their way inside, and Castiel couldn't do anything but move away to let them. 

"Here you go," Meg said as she passed him, handing over a hastily wrapped present which he immediately put away.

"What is this?" Castiel asked her, feeling the panic in his own voice as he watched the crowd that kept flooding in through the door, being thankful that his parents had decided tonight would be great to get a late night dinner out and spend 'quality time' with each other. Suddenly music exploded out of the living room speakers, and Castiel flinched violently at the noise. Meg laughed.

"This is the party, stupid," she answered, raising her voice to be heard over the music. "We brought the people, the snacks, the drinks. This'll be great!"

"You never told me the location would be  _my house_!" Castiel shouted, a bit angry now but Meg just laughed again.

"Relax, Clarence. Have a beer and mingle and things will turn out just fine, I promise."

"Neither you nor I are even allowed to drink! I'm not certain even half of all these people are!" he said, but Meg just smiled.

Without answering she walked off, grabbing a beer bottle from one of the open six-packs that had been placed on the living room coffee table and getting a buff guy whom Castiel didn’t recognize to open it for her. Castiel watched all the people worriedly and noticed the door had been closed, so at least there weren't more of them. His family's house was pretty big so it did manage to contain a lot of people, but usually there weren't this many here. There must be  _at least_ 40 people only on the bottom floor now, and surely some had managed to get to the second already. Castiel sighed where he stood. This would be a long night.

 

*******

 

He spent the first two hours playing security; he scolded at two guys throwing around with the family photo frames and his mother's vases like they were rugby balls; he caught a couple kissing in the cupboard with cleaning supplies and demanded them outside; he threatened to cut peoples' throats if they stained the carpets or couches or anything at all for that matter, and he also stopped a guy who was about to climb the chandelier in the living room. Exhausted he sat down by one couch, legs pulled up to his chest while leaning against the furniture and closing his eyes, just trying to shut all the noises out. It was impossible. Everyone was crazy, and Castiel was only one single person, he couldn't exactly stop them.

"Had too much?" a voice suddenly asked and Castiel’s eyes automatically opened, only to widen when he saw who was actually talking to him. Dean. Dean Winchester, the guy Castiel had been crushing on since freshman year but whom he knew would never talk to him, because he was little and insignificant and Dean was great and popular. Castiel realized maybe he should answer, and opened his mouth, probably looking dumb.

"N-no, no," he stuttered, kicking himself mentally. _Pull yourself together_. "I-I don't drink."

Dean smiled at him with beautifully arched lips and made a face saying 'I'm sure you don't', before he suddenly walked up and sat down beside him. Castiel immediately felt the warmth creep up on his cheeks, he knew he was blushing.

"You know, it ain't so bad," Dean said, shrugging, and Castiel just stared right forwards, not looking to his left where Dean was now sitting. He was pressing against him, Castiel could feel the leather jacket and his jeans and it was a miracle he hadn't passed out or run away yet. No, his limbs were locked and he just sat there awkwardly, not being able to grasp the fact that his crush for almost four years was now currently beside him. "Drinking, I mean," Dean continued, and Castiel said nothing. "How come you're sitting here and not being up there dancing? I mean, it's your party after all."

Castiel swallowed and knew he had to answer, he couldn't simply shut up and just sit here quietly, feeling like his heart would jump out of his chest at any second. So he forced himself to say, "It's not my party." In the corner of his eye he saw Dean look at him confusedly, and he kicked himself mentally once again.

"What do you mean it's not your party?" Dean asked, still looking but Castiel would not meet his eyes. "It's your house, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is my house, but I didn't throw this party. I mean, surely it looks like I did but I didn't, it wasn't my idea so to say, it was my friends Balthazar and Meg, probably mostly Meg now that I think about it, she loves to torture me like this, oh god-" Castiel suddenly felt like choking and breathed in deeply, realizing he had just talked really fast and most probably sounded completely crazy. Quickly he turned his head, facing Dean and gasping lightly before uttering, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dean said, giving a warm smile that made it impossible for Castiel to look away from his lips. "You're cute, so I'll accept the apology."

At those words Castiel’s eyes automatically went up to meet Dean’s again, wide and probably making him look like a scared deer in the headlights, and Dean laughed. The sound sent chills down Castiel’s spine, it was beautiful.

"Nobody ever told you that?" he asked and Castiel looked away, biting his lip as he let a small smile spread on his lips.

"I guess not," he said quietly, his cheeks burning as he shrugged. He could sense Dean's eyes were on him but he didn't dare looking back, because Dean would see the red cheeks. He could probably see them anyways though.

"Hey," Dean said, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and Castiel carefully looked up at him, only to feel a hand underneath his chin and see Dean’s face close to his. Suddenly they kissed, although it was only for a second or so before Dean pulled away, leaving Castiel staring. His heart was racing, had that just happened? Had Dean just  _done that_? He'd been  _kissed_. For the first time in his life, at what others would probably say was 'the embarrassing age of 18', he'd been kissed, properly. By _Dean Winchester_.

"Why did you do that?" Castiel asked, his voice not being louder than a whisper. His hand automatically reached up to touch his lips where Dean's had just been, and Dean smiled at him.

"You looked like you needed it."

With that he got up from the floor and started making his way through everyone dancing and partying. Castiel’s eyes were locked on him the whole way, and he watched him go up the stairs. As he reached the top he turned and looked directly to Castiel, smirking and making a salute with only two fingers before dropping his arm again and walking out of sight. So, there Castiel sat, alone on the floor with a beating heart and a warmth in his gut and on his face, a smile he couldn't control on his lips, hoping to everything holy that this was not a dream.

 

*******

 

The night went on fairly quickly after that. How? Castiel had no idea, but it did. He never saw Dean again during the whole evening though, so he must have gone home. The thought saddened Castiel, but he tried not to think about it. Around midnight he heard a car park outside on the driveway, and he was relieved as he knew it could only mean one thing: his parents were home. Castiel knew he'd get in trouble for having a party at the house, but at least his parents had the authority to get all these people out of the house when he didn't. Castiel was on the bottom floor, and he ran to the door before he could even hear a key being inserted. There stood his parents, and he figured they already knew what was going on so he simply begged them to get them all out. His dad walked inside the place and through all the people, cutting the stereo and stepping up on the living room coffee table, shouting 'Party's over, go home!' A few disappointed  _aww_ 's were heard, but the group of people slowly started making their way out through the door, which was more than wonderful for Castiel who by now was tired and completely burnt out.

When finally everyone had gone out – they searched the house and found nobody left – Castiel’s parents stood in the living room, looking around themselves at the mess, and Castiel was in the hall. Suddenly he heard his name being spoken, it was a whisper, a hiss, and he turned around to look out the still open door. There stood Dean, peeking around the corner of the door frame, and he signaled with a hand for Castiel to come closer. Castiel glanced over at his parents but they didn't seem to notice him, so he did as Dean wanted, quietly walking over to him.

"Hello, Dean," he said, feeling his cheeks heat again, although this time he wasn't as nervous, it seemed.

"Hey," Dean greeted, grabbing Castiel by the wrist and pulling him away from the door a few meters before he spoke again. "So, about that kiss-" he began, but Castiel interrupted, feeling a weight in his chest now.

"It's okay," he said, shaking his head lightly as he looked down at his sneakers. "I know you didn't mean it. You don't have to say it, I understand."

"No," Dean said, and Castiel looked up, not quite understanding what he meant with that. "What I wanted to say was that... Honestly, I've been waiting to do that for so long, you have no idea."

Castiel stared at him, feeling his mouth fall slightly open at what he'd just said. Was this a joke? Was he actually serious? No, there was no way he could be, right? Yet, Dean didn't look like he was trying to fool him, he didn't laugh, didn't do anything. He just looked somewhat expectant, that was it.

"I..." Castiel began, but couldn't get the words out. "I never knew."

"Yeah, well," Dean said, shrugging, "it would've seemed weird if I walked up to you in the halls, telling you I liked you a lot and found you so adorable I don't even know where to start since we barely talk anyways."

_How is this even real?_

"I like you," Castiel blurted out, reflexes telling him to clasp his hands over his mouth although he fought against it. Dean's lips formed a beautiful smile, showing teeth. "I mean, I like you too, a lot," Castiel corrected himself.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean smiled, and hearing that nickname of his being said by Dean was a whole new level of euphoria for Castiel. Dean grabbed his hands and gave them a light squeeze before pulling Castiel towards him and kissing him again, and Castiel closed his eyes, still not being able to believe this was real life. Castiel gave Dean’s hands a light press back and felt him smiling against his lips, and Castiel smiled too. It was hard trying to hold the kiss when both of them stood smiling like idiots, but they managed.

And Castiel couldn’t say a night had ever ended better for him in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I actually wrote for a project in school and got an A on. So, I turned it into this because, why not? Hope it wasn't too horrible and thank you for reading!


End file.
